hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic hurricane season (Hazel)
'2020 Atlantic hurricane season '''was a very active season that produced 21 named storms, 11 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes. It is an above-average season compared to other seasons, as there was a fairly strong La Nina that aided in the formation of more storms. The season officially began on June 1, 2020, and ends on November 30, 2020. However, as illustrated by Arthur, tropical cyclones can form at any time of the year. The season was accompanied with higher-than-average ocean temperatures, along with an unusually weak Saharan Air Layer. Because of this, a big percentage of storms formed near the Cape Verde Formation Zone. The 2020 season was parcticularly destructive, with Fay's peak intensity landfall on the Florida Panhandle, Laura's large size that enveloped the Lesser Antilles and destructive rip currents that devastated Bermuda, Omar's path that paralleled the East Coast, causing winds to pummel Eastern States as well as a small portion of the Carribbean, and Paulette's peak landfalls on Quintana Roo and Texas, as well as in the Lesser Antilles. Seasonal forecast WIP Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:14 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2026 till:01/12/2026 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2026 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/05/2026 till:08/05/2026 color:TS text:Arthur barset:break from:06/07/2026 till:10/07/2026 color:C1 text:Bertha from:16/07/2026 till:18/07/2026 color:TS text:Cristobal from:17/07/2026 till:22/07/2026 color:TS text:Dolly from:06/08/2026 till:13/08/2026 color:C3 text:Edouard from:18/08/2026 till:27/08/2026 color:C4 text:Fay from:20/08/2026 till:25/08/2026 color:TS text:Gonzalo from:24/08/2026 till:28/08/2026 color:C1 text:Hanna from:25/08/2026 till:02/09/2026 color:C3 text:Isaias barset:break from:29/08/2026 till:02/09/2026 color:TS text:Josephine from:30/08/2026 till:06/09/2026 color:C1 text:Kyle from:07/09/2026 till:13/09/2026 color:C3 text:Laura from:09/09/2026 till:11/09/2026 color:TS text:Marco from:10/09/2026 till:13/09/2026 color:TS text:Nana from:15/09/2026 till:23/09/2026 color:C4 text:Omar from:17/09/2026 till:30/09/2026 color:C4 text:Paulette from:21/09/2026 till:28/09/2026 color:C2 text:Rene barset:break from:27/09/2026 till:04/10/2026 color:TS text:Sally from:06/10/2026 till:12/10/2026 color:TS text:Teddy from:10/10/2026 till:18/10/2026 color:C1 text:Vicky from:27/10/2026 till:08/11/2026 color:TS text:Wilfred bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2026 till:01/06/2026 text:May from:01/06/2026 till:01/07/2026 text:June from:01/07/2026 till:01/08/2026 text:July from:01/08/2026 till:01/09/2026 text:August from:01/09/2026 till:01/10/2026 text:September from:01/10/2026 till:01/11/2026 text:October from:01/11/2026 till:01/12/2026 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:From the pos:(617,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale WIP Storms Tropical Storm Arthur Hurricane Bertha Tropical Storm Cristobal Tropical Storm Dolly Hurricane Edouard Hurricane Fay Tropical Storm Gonzalo Hurricane Hanna Hurricane Isaias Tropical Storm Josephine Hurricane Kyle Hurricane Laura Tropical Storm Marco Tropical Storm Nana Hurricane Omar Hurricane Paulette Hurricane Rene Tropical Storm Sally Tropical Storm Teddy Hurricane Vicky Tropical Storm Wilfred Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2020 season. Because there were no retired names on 2014, this list was identical to the one used in 2014. All of the names were used completely. Retirement During the WMO meeting on April 20th, 2021, the names ''Fay, Laura, Omar, ''and ''Paulette were officially retired due to the damage and deaths they've caused. They were replaced by Francine, Lorette, Oliver, ''and ''Peony. for the 2026 season. Season effects WIP Category:Hazel's Stuff Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons